At present, fingerprint sensors are widely used in terminals, for example, mobile phones, tablet computers, and so on. Generally, the fingerprint sensor includes a chip unit secured to one or more other elements of the fingerprint sensor, and cannot be disengaged from the other elements. Thus, when the chip unit needs to be replaced, the whole fingerprint sensor needs to be replaced, thereby increasing the cost.